The Nebula
by Raven12
Summary: Voyager enters a nebula which is effecting ship's systems as well as the way everyone treats eachother.
1. Default Chapter

Category: Star Trek Voyager - K/7, J/C, P/T, and more...  
  
Rating: PG-13 (mature subject matter)  
  
Disclaimer: Star Trek: Voyager and all things contained therein are the property of Paramount and Viacom. I will receive no profit from this story.   
  
Author: Raven  
  
Title: The Nebula   
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Captain's log star date 554769.1. It's been two months since Voyager entered a Class 9 nebula, which has rendered the warp engines offline. Engineering has been working around the clock trying to create a stable warp field. While traveling at impulse speed, our calculations indicate it will be at least 47 days until we reach the other end of the gaseous anomaly. Besides affecting our ships systems, the nebula has had certain affects on the crew as well, myself included. The Doctor has been unsuccessful in finding a treatment to counteract the effects but has determined that once we leave this area of space, all will return to normal. Computer... end log."  
  
Two months before.   
  
Bridge.   
  
A gigantic pink cloud covers a vast amount of space directly ahead of Voyager's path.   
  
Lt. Tom Paris: "What is it?"   
  
Capt. Janeway: "Good question Lieutenant. Seven, what do you make of it? .   
  
Seven of Nine: "It appears to be a class 9 nebula. I'm detecting tachyon emissions, but at tolerable levels. It doesn't appear to pose a threat, Voyager should have no problem maneuvering through."   
  
Janeway: "Well, looks like we don't have a choice. I'm not about to go around it, it'll take us half the time if stay on course."   
  
Commander Chakotay: "We should send a probe ahead and track it's telemetry from Astrometrics."   
  
Janeway: "Good idea...Tuvok, launch a class 3 probe into the nebula and report to me every hour with an update."   
  
Lt. Commander Tuvok: "Understood Captain. Launch enabled."   
  
Janeway: "Seven...Harry... I want you two in Astrometrics. See what you can find out about the tachyon emissions. Tom, stay on course, proceed at warp 1."   
  
Tom: "Yes Ma'am"   
  
Astrometrics Lab.   
  
Ensign Harry Kim: "Well Seven, what do you think?"   
  
Seven: "I'm not sure. Sensors are picking up energy fluxuations in the heart of the Nebula. It appears to be transmitting a carrier wave. We should contact the Doctor and see what effects it will have on the crew."   
  
Sickbay.   
  
Harry, Seven and the Doctor investigate the carrier wave.  
  
Doctor: "The information from the probe doesn't indicate anything life threatening to the crew. However, I'm not sure about long-term effects. I'll inform the Captain that we should proceed but we should submit the crew to weekly physicals for any changing effects."   
  
One month later.  
  
In Astrometrics, Seven continues to monitor the nebula as Voyager continues its journey. Finding something of interest, Seven re-modulates her sensors and receives a mild shock from a console. The wind is knocked out of her but regains her composure within minutes. Seven resumes her diagnostics, then sends a comm. signal to Harry who is at his ops station on the bridge.   
  
Seven: (Voice Only) "Seven of Nine to Ensign Kim, your assistance is required. Report to Jeffries Tube 13, deck 9."  
  
Harry looks towards his Captain and Commander who give him the okay to vacate his post. As Harry reaches the destination, he notices Seven already inside the narrow Jeffries Tube. Harry approaches her on hands and knees and asks what he can assist with. Seven who is busy examining gel packs, stops what she's doing and turns her attention to Harry. With a look of hunger, she lunges at him. She knocks Harry down on his back, forces her body over his and kisses him with all her strength while holding his arms in place.   
  
Harry: (surprised and trying to free himself) "What are you doing?"   
  
Seven continues her physical assault, then suddenly stops. The look on her face is of shear terror.   
  
Seven: (Her eyes widen) "Why am I in this position with you Ensign?"   
  
Harry: "You don't remember what just happened? You attacked me!   
  
Seven: "Did I injure you?   
  
Harry: "No, I'm all right. The question is, how are you?"  
  
Seven: (confused) "I'm not sure. When I was in Astrometrics, I attempted to re-modulate our sensors and something shocked me. I blacked out for a moment and ended up here with you. Perhaps I should go to sickbay."   
  
Just then the ship begins to shake and comes to a sudden stop. The Commander makes a ship-wide announcement of red alert and orders all hands to their stations.   
  
Seven: "Sickbay can wait, we must get to the bridge."   
  
Harry: "I agree, lets go."   
  
Bridge.  
  
Janeway: "Bridge to engineering. What's happening down there?"   
  
Lt. B'Elanna Torres: (V.O.) "I'm not sure Captain. The warp core is offline."   
  
Janeway: "Estimated time for repairs?"  
  
B'Elanna: (V.O.) "I can't give you a time until I know what's causing this. I can only give you impulse engines right now."  
  
Janeway: (Janeway rolls her eyes and takes a deep breath.) "Report to me in one hour with an update."   
  
B'Elanna: (V.O.) "Yes Captain, one hour. Torres out."   
  
Engineering.  
  
B'Elanna: "Does anyone else feel warm? Vorik, check the environmental controls."   
  
Vorik: "Yes, Lieutenant."   
  
Seven and Harry enter engineering with some news about their situation   
  
Harry: "We may have an explanation for the warp field problem."   
  
B'Elanna: (crossing her arms) "Well, lets have it."   
  
Seven: (arms behind her back) "The further we descend into the Nebula, the higher the tachyon emissions. They seem to be having an effect on all ships systems including the warp field and environmental controls. The Doctor has also detected a signal resonating from the Nebula that's effecting biological processes as well."   
  
B'Elanna: "So, what are you saying? That we should turn around and get out of here?"   
  
Harry: "No, what Seven's trying to explain is that we won't be able to go to warp while we're in here but we can proceed at impulse."   
  
Seven: "The Doctor has also informed the Captain that the effects on the crew should be tolerable and temporary."   
  
B'Elanna: "Well, lets go break the news to the Captain."   
  
Conference Room.  
  
All senior staff is present.   
  
Tom: "Impulse speed? It'll take us months to get out of here."  
  
Seven: "147 days, 13 hours and 36 minutes to be exact."   
  
B'Elanna: (rolls her eyes and clenches her jaw) "Thank you Seven...we all needed to hear that."   
  
Chakotay: "Well, what's the alternative? We could always around."   
  
Janeway: "I'm not about to add another four months to our trip. As long as Voyager can safely make the journey I don't see reason to alter course. Doctor, how about the crew, any side effects from the carrier wave?"   
  
Doctor: "I've been examining the crew on a weekly basis and have determined some changes in the limbic system. So far the effects are minor. The signal appears to activate certain neurotransmitter as well as raise hormone levels."   
  
Harry looks at Seven who appears to be licking her lips at him.   
  
Harry: "Seven, are you okay?"   
  
Seven: (speaking with a sensual inflection) "Yes Harry...I'm fine."   
  
Harry: "Uh...Captain...something happened to Seven in Astrometrics. She said a power surge shocked her and she blacked out for a moment. Shortly afterwards, she...(clears his throat) attacked me."   
  
Janeway: "Did she injure you?"  
  
Harry: (face flushing) "It wasn't that kind of attack. She sort of made a pass towards me."  
  
The senior staff exchanges looks and tries to conceal their amusement at Harry's expense.  
  
Tom: (laughing) "Harry, are you sure it wasn't the other way around?"  
  
Janeway: (looking at Seven) "Why didn't you report to sickbay when this happened?"  
  
Seven: (smiling) "Why should I? I'm fine Captain. You've encouraged me to explore my humanity. What's wrong with showing affection for those you desire?"   
  
Janeway: Seven, this doesn't sound like you...Doctor would you please.   
  
The Doctor begins to scan her with his medical tricorder and makes a new discovery.   
  
Doctor: "Seven's hormone levels have increased by 50%."   
  
Janeway: "Can you counteract the effect?"   
  
Doctor: "I believe so."   
  
The Doctor programs his hypospray with anti-hormones and injects Seven's neck. Her expression changes from smile to her normal stoic appearance.   
  
Seven: (confused) "Why is everyone staring at me? What's happened?"   
  
Harry: "Remember what happened in the Jeffries Tube? It happened again."   
  
Seven: "I apologize for my behavior Ensign."   
  
Doctor: "It's hardly your fault Seven. The shock you received in Astrometrics has caused you to display elevated hormone levels. I've counteracted the effects, you should be okay."   
  
Seven: "Thank you Doctor. Captain, if I may, I'd like to regenerate now."   
  
Janeway: "Permission granted."   
  
Chakotay: "Getting back to our situation, should we proceed knowing the nebula's effects on us?"  
  
Janeway: "Doctor...do you have any concerns or recommendations?"  
  
Doctor: "I don't see any immediate danger. I recommend we continue the weekly exams and monitor everyone's vitals closely. If necessary, I'll inoculate on an as need basis."   
  
Tuvok: "Captain, may I also recommend we go to yellow alert while we're in this nebula?"   
  
Janeway: "I agree. Tom, resume course and heading at maximum impulse. And can someone turn down the damn heat. It's beginning to feel like an oven in here."  
  
B'Elanna: "We're working on that as well Captain."   
  
Janeway: "Good, I'm glad to hear it. Meeting adjourned."   
  
Cargo Bay 2  
  
A few hours later, Harry enters the cargo bay and walks up to the regenerating Seven. He stands there for a while staring at the ex-drone then accesses the alcove's controls and brings Seven out of regenerating mode. Her eyes open, she turns around and looks at Harry. Without any word, Harry approaches the alcove and grabs Seven by the arms. Seven's smile returns as she forces her lips against Harry's.   
  
To be continued...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Category: Star Trek Voyager - K/7, J/C, P/T, and more  
  
Rating: PG-13 (mature subject matter)  
  
Disclaimer: Star Trek: Voyager and all things contained therein are the property of Paramount and Viacom. I will receive no profit from this story.   
  
Author: Raven  
  
Title: The Nebula   
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Captain's log star date 554769.2. We've been traveling through the nebula for the past 47 days and have been experiencing system's failures throughout the ship. In addition to not having warp capacity, environmental controls are not responding as well. As a result, it has been an uncomfortable and sticky 90 degrees plus. The effects of the nebula on the crew is another story. The Doctor has been conducting weekly examinations and has determined the carrier signal is directly responsible for increases in hormonal levels causing sudden unlikely pairings among the crew. Computer...end log."   
  
Janeway's Quarters  
  
Janeway is taking a long, hot bubble bath when she's interrupted by an unexpected visitor.   
  
door chime  
  
She ignores it.   
  
door chime  
  
Janeway: "There's nobody home. Go away!"  
  
door chime  
  
Janeway: (closes her eyes and exhales deeply) "Who is it?"  
  
Chakotay: "It's Chakotay"   
  
Janeway: "Come in"  
  
Chakotay enters her quarters with a PADD in hand.   
  
Janeway: "I'm in the bathtub, I'll be out soon?"   
  
Chakotay: "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you. I'll come back later."   
  
Janeway: "No, it's okay Chakotay, you can stay. You wouldn't be here if it wasn't important. I'll be out in a minute."   
  
Chakotay: "Take your time. I'll be waiting out here."   
  
Chakotay seats himself on her couch and looks towards the bathroom where steam is escaping from it. He also notices Janeway's reflection in a mirror. Feeling like a peeping tom, he looks away but something inside him makes him look again.   
  
Janeway: "As long as you're here, can you bring me my robe?"   
  
Chakotay: (breathing deeply) "Ah...sure. I'll be right there."  
  
Chakotay retrieves her robe and enters the bathroom with his eyes closed. He reaches the robe out to Janeway who takes it from him. He quickly leaves the bathroom and returns to the living area. Janeway smiles at his embarrassment and closes the robe around her wet body. She enters her living area and obtains two cups of coffee for them.   
  
Janeway: "You wanted to see me about something?"  
  
Chakotay: (blushing) "Yes, but I don't remember what it was. Oh yes, I remember now. I wanted to talk to you about what's been going on with the crew. They seem to be getting out of control with their...(clears his throat)...passion for one another."   
  
Janeway: (amused and smiling) "Oh? Like how?"   
  
Chakotay: "I don't want to name anyone in particular, lets just say they've been overly distracted by their affections and are neglecting their duties."   
  
Janeway: "Have you talked to them about their actions?"  
  
Chakotay: "Yes, but it doesn't seem to make a difference. The second I turn my back, they resume their affections."   
  
Janeway: "Okay Chakotay, tell me who they are. Who's been giving you problems."   
  
Chakotay: (closes his eyes and takes a deep breath) "I walked in on Harry and Seven this evening. They were having intimate relations in your ready room."   
  
Janeway: (chokes on her coffee) "Did you say what I think you just said?"  
  
Chakotay: "Unfortunately...yes."   
  
Janeway: "That doesn't sound like them. Harry is such a boy scout and Seven doesn't know a thing about relationships. Are you sure it was them?"   
  
Chakotay: "Trust me Kathryn...it was them. I had to get Tuvok to help me split them up."   
  
Janeway: "This sounds like it could be serious. What did you do with them?"   
  
Chakotay: "We escorted them to sickbay where the Doctor injected them with his anti-hormonal inoculation. The Doctor is concerned the crew will become immune to his inoculations pretty soon."   
  
Janeway: "We'll cross that bridge when we get to it. I recommend splitting up pairs for now and reassigning them to different departments."   
  
Chakotay: "I agree...I've already assigned Seven to work with B'Elanna in engineering. Harry will remain on the bridge. As far as Astrometrics, I've assigned Icheb to cover things."   
  
Janeway: "Good work Commander. I can't imagine what I would have done if I found them. Lucky for you I guess."   
  
Chakotay: (laughing) "I don't know who was more embarrassed... me or them. Since then, I can't get the image out of my head."   
  
Janeway: (curious) "Oh really? Maybe it was the idea of them getting caught that's lingering in your mind. Or was it what you saw?"   
  
Chakotay: (surprised by Janeway's comment) "Kathryn, are you suggesting it was a turn on for me to find them?"   
  
Janeway: "Stranger things have happened. Don't you ever think about it?"  
  
Chakotay: "Yes, of course...but I can never act on it even if I wanted to...you've made that clear to me."   
  
Janeway: (surprised) "I've made it clear to you? I want it as much as you do! To hell with Star Fleet protocols! Harry and Seven aren't the only ones to have fun around here."   
  
Janeway places her coffee cup on a table, stands in front of Chakotay and disrobes, exposing herself to her First Officer. He quickly responds by taking her in his arms and kissing her feverishly.   
  
The following morning:  
  
Engineering  
  
The half Klingon engineer is fast at work trying to create a stable warp field as Seven enters.   
  
B'Elanna: "I guess you've been assigned to me. (smiling) It's all over the ship you know...you and Harry in the ready room. nice going."   
  
Seven: "We were not in control of our actions."   
  
B'Elanna: "I didn't know you had a thing for Harry."   
  
Seven: "Neither did I."   
  
B'Elanna: "Couldn't you guys have found a more discrete place... like his quarters?"   
  
Seven: (looking annoyed) "How is Lt. Paris this morning? I heard the Doctor had to operate."   
  
B'Elanna: (surprised, she looks at Seven) "Touché Seven. He'll be fine."   
  
Seven: (smirking) "What did you do to him anyway? The Doctor says he has two broken ribs, a sprained ankle, broken clavicle...  
  
B'Elanna: (interrupts) "That's enough Seven! It's none of your business what we do in private."   
  
Seven: "That is if you choose to stay private. Everyone in deck 9, section 12 was aware of your intimate relations last night."   
  
B'Elanna: (smiling) "Well I guess we're even then. I'm meeting Tom and Harry for lunch today, care to join us?   
  
Seven: "That will be acceptable"  
  
Sickbay  
  
The Doctor has just completed treating Tom for injuries caused by his and B'Elanna's lovemaking from the previous evening.  
  
Doctor: "Mr. Paris, I suggest you refrain from anymore contact with Lt. Torres until we leave the Nebula. Your life depends on it."   
  
Tom: (smiling) "So we get a little physical at times, it goes with the territory when you're involved with a Klingon woman."   
  
Doctor: "Lieutenant, as Chief Medical Officer, I'm giving you a direct order to refrain from physical contact with B'Elanna until I can counteract it's effects on the crew."   
  
Tom: "I'll do my best Doc but it won't be easy, she's very persuasive."   
  
Bridge  
  
It's 0645.  
  
Harry: "Where's the Captain and Commander? They're 45 minutes late."   
  
Tuvok: "I suggest we hail them. (taps his comm. badge) "Bridge to Captain Janeway"  
  
Janeway: (V.O. Groggily responds) "Go ahead Tuvok"   
  
Tuvok: "Is everything all right Captain?"  
  
Janeway: (V.O.) "Yes, why? Oh my god! I've overslept. I'll be right there."   
  
Harry decides to hail the Commander.   
  
Harry: "Bridge to Commander Chakotay."   
  
Chakotay: (V.O.) "Chakotay here."   
  
Harry: "Ah...yes... Commander, it's Harry, I'm still on the nightshift. I was wondering if you were okay."   
  
Chakotay: (V.O.) "I'm on my way Ensign."   
  
Janeway's Quarters  
  
Chakotay and Janeway are disheveled due to their night of passion. Janeway quickly goes for the replicator, orders two cups of coffee and begins to get dressed.   
  
Janeway: "Could we be anymore obvious?"   
  
Chakotay: "This was bound to happen sooner or later. Does it really bother you?"   
  
Janeway: "I guess not. But lets try to keep a low profile. We need to set a good example for the crew."   
  
Chakotay: (smiling) "I agree. By the way, are you available tonight?"   
  
Bridge  
  
Tom enters the bridge and takes his position at helm control. The rest of the bridge staff begins to gossip about the Captain and First Officer until they enter...the bridge goes silent.   
  
Janeway: (suspiciously looks around) "At ease everyone."   
  
Chakotay: "Harry, sorry I'm late, I'll make sure you get extra holodeck privileges if you like."   
  
Harry: "That would be great Commander, thank you."   
  
Chakotay: "Your welcome. Go get some sleep."   
  
Janeway: "Tuvok...what's the latest report?"   
  
Tuvok: "With tachyon emissions increasing we are still unable to create a stable warp field. The carrier wave is also increasing. The Doctor has been busy administering inoculations to each crewmen on a more frequent basis. As far as environmental controls, engineering is in the process of examining the gel packs."   
  
Janeway: "Thank you for the update Commander."   
  
Its 1200 hours.   
  
Mess Hall  
  
Harry and Tom are joined by Seven and B'Elanna for lunch. The four of them sit at an empty table.   
  
Harry: "Hi Seven, how are you today?"   
  
Seven: "I'm fine Ensign, how are you?"   
  
B'Elanna: "Oh...come on you two. Aren't you on a first name basis by now?"   
  
Tom: "Leave them alone B'Elanna. They're just in it for the sex."   
  
Harry: (upset) "That's not true and you know it. Seven and I weren't in control of our actions. Can you say the same for yourself? By the way, how are your fractures healing?"   
  
Tom: "Very funny Harry. We just got a little carried away last night."   
  
B'Elanna: "My God...look at them, shouldn't they get a room? "   
  
Two crewman appear to be heavily making out in plain site in the middle of the mess hall.   
  
Seven: "It appears they are fond of each other."   
  
Harry: "It appears to be addictive...look over there."   
  
They turn around and notice more couples are heavily making out.   
  
B'Elanna: "All of this passion is making me frisky. What do you say Flyboy?"   
  
Tom: "Don't tempt me B'Elanna, the Doctor gave me strict orders to refrain from physical contact with you until we get out of this nebula."   
  
B'Elanna: "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you...much. Hey, where did Harry and Seven go?"   
  
Tom: (taps his comm. Badge) "Computer...locate Ensign Kim."   
  
The computer responds that Ensign Kim is still in the mess hall. Tom and B'Elanna walk around and don't find them. They go into the kitchen and find Harry and Seven in a compromising position.   
  
Tom: (taps his comm. Badge) "Paris to the Doctor"   
  
Doctor: (V.O.) "Go ahead Lieutenant."   
  
Tom: "I think you better get down to the mess hall. We need some inoculations immediately."   
  
Doctor: (V.O.) "On my way."   
  
Before Tom and turn around, he is knocked down and jumped by B'Elanna who begins to rip his uniform off. By the time the Doctor arrives, the mess hall looks like an orgy gone wild.   
  
Doctor: (shocked) "Doctor to the bridge."   
  
Janeway: (V.O.) "Go ahead Doctor."   
  
Doctor: "We've got a problem."   
  
To be continued...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Category: Star Trek Voyager - K/7, J/C, P/T, and more...  
  
Rating: PG-13 (mature subject matter)  
  
Disclaimer: Star Trek: Voyager and all things contained therein are the property of Paramount and Viacom. I will receive no profit from this story.   
  
Author: Raven  
  
Title: The Nebula   
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Captain's log star date 554769.3. It's been three months since Voyager has entered the Class 9 nebula. The warp drive is still offline, the environmental systems are unresponsive and the carrier wave has affected the majority of the crew with the exception of Tuvok and the Doctor. As for the rest of us, it's getting more difficult to control sexual impulses for one another. The Doctor has increased inoculations on a daily basis but has assured us that it is only a temporary solution. Computer...end log."  
  
With temperatures and hormones rising, the crew seems more interested in each other than getting out of the nebula.   
  
Bridge  
  
Janeway: "Tuvok, what's the latest report?"   
  
Tuvok: "Our situation is unchanged. At our present course and speed, it'll take us at least 50 more days to complete passage through the nebula. However, the crews misconduct continues and security has been forced to confine some members to the brig. The Doctor has been working on tapping into environmental controls and dispensing inoculations through the ventilation system. Unfortunately, environmental controls are nonfunctional at this time. Engineering is working on the problem."   
  
Janeway: "Thank you for the update Commander."   
  
Janeway: "Harry, what's the report on tachyon emissions?"   
  
There's no reply at ops because Harry is not on the bridge.   
  
Chakotay: (hails Harry) "Bridge to Ensign Kim."  
  
No answer.   
  
Chakotay: (looks at Janeway) "Computer...locate Ensign Kim."   
  
The computer responds that Ensign Kim is in cargo bay 2.   
  
Janeway: (rolls her eyes and exhales deeply) "Bridge to Seven of Nine."  
  
No answer.   
  
Janeway: "Chakotay, would you care to join me?"   
  
Chakotay: (nodding his head and smiling) "I'll lead the way."   
  
Janeway: "Tuvok, you've got the bridge.   
  
Cargo Bay 2  
  
As they enter the ex-drone's domain, only the sound of moaning and laughter is heard. Janeway and Chakotay look at each other as they walk around the storage bins, they find Harry and Seven on the floor having intercourse.   
  
Chakotay: (clearing his throat) "Ensign Kim...you should be at your post."   
  
Harry: (breaking off a kiss with Seven) "I had every intention of going to the bridge. I guess I got a little side tracked."   
  
Seven: (pushing her hair away from her face) "Captain, I apologize for our misconduct. It will not happen again."   
  
On that note, Harry and Seven chuckle and continue their sexual assault on each other. Janeway turns around and notices Chakotay is getting hot under the collar.   
  
Chakotay: (flirting) "You know Kathryn, the bridge is being covered by Tuvok, we wouldn't be missed if we stayed a while."   
  
Janeway: (smiling) "Are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?"  
  
Chakotay: (nodding yes) "Let me show you instead."   
  
Chakotay lunges at Janeway and pins her against a storage bin. Their lips slam into each other as they begin to strip off their uniforms. Harry and Seven glance over at their superior officers approvingly and then return to their own lovemaking. Two hours later, Tuvok tries to hail the senior officers but there is no reply. The computer locates their location in cargo bay 2. Tuvok has the Doctor meet him there to dispense more inoculations.   
  
Doctor: "This is getting out of hand. My treatments are no longer effective."   
  
Tuvok: "I concur. It seems you and I are the only ones not affected by the carrier wave."   
  
Doctor: "There's something else I'm concerned about."   
  
Tuvok: "What is it Doctor?"   
  
Doctor: "I've been continuing my weekly scans of the crew and have determined that half the females on board are pregnant."  
  
Tuvok: (arches his eyebrow) "That is a problem...have you informed the Captain?"  
  
Doctor: "Not yet, but she's one of them...and so is B'Elanna and Seven. They're all expecting at around the same time."  
  
Tuvok: "I wonder what will happen once we've cleared the nebula."  
  
Doctor: "Good question...in the meantime, I suggest we construct a large neo-natal department...we're going to need it."   
  
The Doctor uses his hypospray and inoculates Janeway, Chakotay, Seven and Harry with more anti-hormonal inoculations. The four of them come to and are embarrassed by their indiscretions.   
  
Chakotay: (jokingly) "Is this what you call setting a good example for your crew?"   
  
Janeway: (blushing) "This isn't exactly what I had in mind."   
  
Seven: "Captain, again I want to apologize for our behavior. It's becoming...difficult to control my actions."   
  
Janeway: "It's okay Seven, we're all experiencing this. This definitely gives new meaning to being one big happy family."  
  
Doctor: "Make that one big happy expanding family."   
  
All four of them look at the Doctor at once.   
  
Janeway: "What are you trying to say Doctor?"   
  
Doctor: "Since you're all coherent at this time, I guess I should inform you that you're all about to become parents. You and Seven are pregnant along with half the females on Voyager."   
  
Janeway: "Oh my god! How can this be?"   
  
Doctor: "Do I need to point out the birds and the bees to you or can you figure that out for yourself?"   
  
Janeway: (gives the doctor a dirty look) "Thank you Doctor, I think we can handle it from here. I'd like you to format a list of all crewmen who are expecting and meet in the conference room in one hour."   
  
Doctor: "Aye Captain."   
  
Conference Room  
  
All senior staff is present.   
  
Janeway: (addressing her staff) "It's been brought to my attention that our crew manifest of 146 is about to increase in the next few months. It seems the nebula's effect on us has been more detrimental then we first expected. The result of having elevated hormones has been causing the crew to become more, how should I say, "friendly" with each other. This has resulted in an increase of unplanned pregnancies. Seven and myself are among those who are expecting. B'Elanna...according to the Doctor, you're expecting as well."   
  
B'Elanna: (surprised) "I'm pregnant?"   
  
Janeway: "Yes Lieutenant, you, Seven, myself and half the females on Voyager. It seems at this rate, we're going to expand by at least 30 in the next few months. In preparation, the Doctor has begun construction of a neo-natal facility. It's going to be crowded but at least we'll be one big happy family."   
  
Chakotay: "In the meantime, we're continuing our course and heading through the nebula. B'Elanna, have you had any luck with repairing the warp drive or environmental controls?"   
  
B'Elanna: (frustrated) "No. Just when we're about to compensate for the tachyon emissions and attempt to cold start the warp drive, the emissions increase and render the field unstable. As far as environmental controls, we've checked all the gel packs and have found nothing wrong. I've been running constant diagnostics and they don't seem to show any problems either."   
  
Janeway: "Doctor, how is the crew holding up?"   
  
Doctor: "Well set aside the fact that we'll be needing a maternity ward pretty soon, the crew is becoming more resistant to the inoculations. I'm dispensing them daily but that isn't even holding up. Pretty soon, Voyager is going to become one big mating vessel."   
  
Tom: "If only Star Fleet can see us now. The U.S.S. Voyeur"   
  
Janeway: (trying to conceal her amusement) "When the time comes, Chakotay and I have already instructed Tuvok to take command since he's immune to the nebula's effect. Does anyone have anything else to report?"  
  
Nobody answers.   
  
Janeway: "Very good...dismissed."   
  
One hour later  
  
Engineering.  
  
B'Elanna and Seven are working on the warp drive.   
  
Seven: "You and Lt. Paris seem happy about your pregnancy. Am I correct?"   
  
B'Elanna: "Yes, we are...well as an old married couple, we were planning on starting a family eventually. This just sort of sped things up a bit. What about you?"   
  
Seven: "What about me?"   
  
B'Elanna: "I hardly think your life as a drone has prepared you for motherhood. What are you and Harry going to do about it?"   
  
Seven: "I don't know...we haven't been able to discuss it.   
  
B'Elanna: (surprised) "You haven't discussed it? Seven, you're going to have his baby, don't you think you should make some plans?"   
  
Seven: (blushing) "Whenever Ensign Kim and I are together, we try to discuss the situation...but then our hormones levels increase, we get distracted...and we end up..."  
  
B'Elanna: (interrupting) "I get the picture. Would you like Tom and I to help you? We could be there and make sure you two stay on track."   
  
Seven: (thinks about it for a moment) "Yes, that will be sufficient. I'll inform Ensign Kim."   
  
B'Elanna: "Good...come to our quarters at 1900. I'll have dinner replicated as well."   
  
Seven: "Very well."   
  
Tom & B'Elanna's Quarters.   
  
door chime  
  
B'Elanna: "Come in."   
  
Harry and Seven enter the quarters looking uncomfortable.   
  
Tom: "Can we get you two something? Coffee, synthohall..."   
  
Seven: "No thank you, I don't require liquid nutrients at this time."   
  
Tom: "How about you Harry?"   
  
Harry: "I'm fine Tom, thanks."   
  
The four of them sit down on the couch with Tom and B'Elanna sitting between Harry and Seven.   
  
B'Elanna: "Okay, who wants to go first? Harry why don't you tell Seven how you feel about her."   
  
Harry: "Seven already knows how I feel."  
  
Tom: "Harry, why don't you tell her again."   
  
Harry: (facing Seven) "Seven you know I value our friendship. (pausing) I...I consider you one of the most intelligent beings I've ever met. (pausing again)...you're also the most beautiful woman in the galaxy with the most amazing body...."   
  
Tom: (interrupting) "Uh...Harry...you're getting off the subject."   
  
Harry: "Sorry about that. Seven what I'm trying to say is that I...I'd love to make love to you right now."   
  
Harry lunges for Seven and pins her against the couch. Tom pulls Harry off of Seven.  
  
B'Elanna: "This is going to be more difficult then I thought. Tom, you hold Harry back. Seven, tell Harry what you want to do about your pregnancy."   
  
The ex-drone's hormones begin to react with Harry's. Seven is clearly distracted with her desire for Harry and is trying to regain her composure.   
  
Seven: (struggling) "Ensign Kim...even though our affiliation has been platonic, I...I want you... to know that I...I desire you right now."   
  
With that, Seven launches herself on Harry with Tom and B'Elanna left looking at each other.   
  
Tom: "Should we stop them?"  
  
B'Elanna: "Nah...let's have dinner."   
  
Tom: "Are you sure you wouldn't rather join them?"   
  
B'Elanna: "I didn't know you were so kinky."   
  
Tom: "There's a lot about me you don't know."   
  
The following morning.   
  
Sickbay.  
  
Seven, Harry, B'Elanna and Tom don't report for work. Instead they are in sickbay where the Doctor is treating their new injuries from the previous nights activities. In addition, the Doctor has formulated a new inoculation consisting of higher concentrations of anti-hormones, which seem to have a small effect.   
  
Doctor: "Ensign Kim, I've already treated Seven and have sent her to regenerate for the next 48 hours, you need to leave her alone and get some rest yourself. As for your injuries, I expected this from Lieutenants Paris and Torres, but not from you. What were you thinking of?"   
  
Harry: "Obviously I wasn't thinking. None of us were. How is everyone?"   
  
Doctor: "Recovering, no thanks to Klingon mating rituals."   
  
Harry: "Where are Tom and B'Elanna?"   
  
Doctor: "I've released them to their quarters. When I'm done mending your bones, you may join them. From what security reports, their quarters are in shambles, they could use the help in cleaning up the mess. By the way, the Captain wants a complete report from the four of you when Seven comes out of regeneration."  
  
Harry: "She does? Thanks Doc...I think"   
  
48 hours later.  
  
Captain's Ready Room.  
  
Tom, B'Elanna, Harry and Seven enter the bridge and approach the Captain's ready room. Tuvok informs them that the Captain is expecting them and to enter when ready. When the doors open, to their surprise, the Captain and Commander are engaged in rough intercourse.   
  
Harry: (looking at Seven) "Remind you of anyone?"   
  
Seven smirks at Harry.   
  
B'Elanna: (amused) "And I thought we were destructive."   
  
Tom: (takes a deep breath) "I think it's safe to assume that Tuvok will be in command from this point on."   
  
The four of them nonchalantly vacate the room and inform Tuvok of the spectacle.   
  
Tuvok: (hails the Doctor) "Bridge to sickbay."   
  
Doctor: (V.O.) "Sickbay here."   
  
Tuvok: "Please report to the bridge, it appears we have another medical emergency."   
  
  
To be continued...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Final Chapter

Category: Star Trek Voyager - K/7, J/C, P/T, and more...  
  
Rating: PG-13 (mature subject matter)  
  
Disclaimer: Star Trek: Voyager and all things contained therein are the property of Paramount and Viacom. I will receive no profit from this story.   
  
Author: Raven  
  
Title: The Nebula   
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Acting Captain's log Star Date 554769.4. It's been more than four months since we entered the Class 9 nebula. Our calculations indicate it will take another three weeks to complete passage and return to normal space. Engineering is still unable to produce a stable warp field so we are resigned to maintaining our course and speed using impulse engines. The Doctor's inoculations are no longer effective and the majority of the crew is unable to control their sexual impulses for one another. As a result, I've relieved several crewmembers of their duties including all of the senior staff. Computer...end log."  
  
With the majority of the crew relieved of duty, Tuvok is left on the bridge, Vorik is in engineering, the Doctor is in sickbay and Neelix is in the mess hall. The rest of the crew seem to be on vacation, ignoring their responsibilities and spending countless amounts of time either in the holodecks, the mess hall or in each others quarters.   
  
Holodeck 2  
  
Sandrine's  
  
Tom: (sipping his drink) "I wonder if the Age of Aquarius was like this? No conformity. Just peace, love and sex anywhere and anytime you wanted to. I can definitely get used to this."   
  
Harry: "Yeah but can your body hold up to B'Elanna's?"   
  
Tom: "Very funny Harry. How about you...where's your sex drone?"   
  
Harry: (chuckling) "She's regenerating. She'll be here in about an hour."   
  
Tom: "Well, there's B'Elanna, I'll see you later."   
  
Harry: "Have fun...tell B'Elanna I said hi."   
  
Tom walks over to his wife and plants a huge kiss on her.   
  
Tom: "Well, what did the Doctor say? Are you and the baby okay?"  
  
B'Elanna: "So far so good. My elevated hormone levels are actually helping the baby's development."   
  
Tom: (embracing her) "Well, that's good to know. How about we get some dinner and get back to our quarters, I'm feeling a bit frisky."   
  
B'Elanna: "That's the best offer I've had all day."  
  
Janeway's Quarters  
  
In her oversized bathtub, Janeway sits in front of Chakotay with her back against him as they bathe together.   
  
Chakotay: (kissing the back of her neck) "I can see why you like baths so much. I can get used to them myself."   
  
Janeway: (pressing her body against his) "I'm finding it much more pleasurable sharing it with you... but... shouldn't we be getting back to the bridge?"  
  
Chakotay: "Why? Tuvoks got everything under control, I'd much rather be here with you."   
  
Janeway: "You've convinced me. We'll stay?"   
  
Chakotay: "Now, where were we?"  
  
Cargo Bay 2  
  
Harry is waiting patiently for Seven's regeneration cycle to complete. Just as scheduled, he hears a click and the ex-drone disengages from her alcove. Harry is quick to approach Seven and give her a passionate kiss.   
  
Seven: "Ensign Kim, why are you here? I was supposed to meet you in Sandrine's. Is anything wrong?"   
  
Harry: "No, nothing's wrong, I just couldn't wait to see you. You probably don't realize how difficult it is for me when you're regenerating. All I can think of is making love to you when you're not with me."   
  
Seven: "It is not my intention to cause you distress, (flirting) perhaps I could make it up to you."   
  
Harry: (smiling) "What did you have in mind?"  
  
At that moment, Seven reaches down for Harry's zipper and lowers herself onto her knees. Harry is in ecstasy for the next ten minutes as he releases himself at Seven's request. Soon afterward, they exit the cargo bay and enter Harry's quarters where they spend the next few hours making love.   
  
Sweating profusely, they are exhausted from their lovemaking.   
  
Harry: (breathless) "Seven, where did you learn that?"  
  
Seven: (pushing her damp hair away from her face) "I've been talking to Lt. Torres. She has many ideas."   
  
Harry: "I'll have to thank her the next time I see her. What else did she tell you?"   
  
Seven: (teasing) "It's difficult to explain, I'll have to show you."   
  
Harry: (smiling) "I'd be happy to oblige."   
  
Sickbay  
  
The Doctor has made a discovery regarding the nebula's carrier signal. He hails Tuvok with his news.   
  
Doctor: "Sickbay to Tuvok."   
  
Tuvok: (V.O.) "Tuvok here, what is it Doctor?"   
  
Doctor: "I believe I've found an antidote."   
  
Tuvok: (V.O.) "On my way."   
  
A few minutes later, Tuvok arrives in sickbay.   
  
Doctor: "I don't know why I didn't think of this earlier but I realized that only a few people were immune to the effects of the nebula. Since two out of the three individuals were Vulcan, I decided to take DNA samples of you and Vorik. It seems you two have a recessive gene that maintains your hormone levels. It makes sense with all the discipline you Vulcans undergo. If we were to re-sequence the gene it can be used as a shield against the nebula's signal and hormone levels should go back to normal."  
  
Tuvok: "Will the treatment have any effect on the pregnancies?"   
  
Doctor: "No, I don't think so. All we're doing is giving the body a chance to return to its normal state."   
  
Tuvok: "Ingenious idea Doctor. When can you have the antidote ready?"   
  
Doctor: "In a couple of hours."   
  
Tuvok: "Keep me informed."   
  
Tuvok exits sickbay and returns to the bridge.   
  
Two hours later the Doctor informs Tuvok that he's ready to test the antidote.   
  
Janeway's Quarters  
  
Chakotay and Janeway are lying in bed, suffering from exhaustion when the Doctor hails them.   
  
Doctor: (V.O.) "Sickbay to Captain Janeway."   
  
Chakotay: "Ignore him."   
  
Doctor: (V.O.) "Sickbay to Captain Janeway...please respond."   
  
Janeway: (annoyed) "What do you want Doctor?"   
  
Doctor: (V.O.) "Its imperative that you report to sickbay immediately."   
  
Janeway: "Why? What's wrong now? Can't this wait until tomorrow? I'm a little busy right now."   
  
Doctor: (V.O.) "I can only imagine. I have an antidote and I need to administer it to you immediately."   
  
Janeway: "The Commander and I want to be left alone, I'll see you tomorrow."   
  
Doctor: (V.O.) "Captain, if you don't report to sickbay, then I'll be forced to come to your quarters."   
  
Janeway: (whispering to Chakotay) "If we ignore him, maybe he'll go away."   
  
Chakotay: (laughing) "For some reason, I don't think that's going to happen. Come on Kathryn, we'll go together. (smiling) The sooner we get there, the sooner we can get back."   
  
Janeway: (rolls her eyes and exhales deeply) "We're on our way Doctor."   
  
Sickbay  
  
Both the Captain and Commander arrive to sickbay and receive the antidote. Within fifteen minutes, their hormone levels return to normal.   
  
Doctor: "Well...that's better...2 down, 140 to go."   
  
The Doctor grabs his mobile emitter and vacates sickbay to treat the rest of the crew.   
  
Janeway: "I think I liked it better when we were going at it like rabbits."   
  
Chakotay: "I don't know about that, I don't need my hormones to validate how I feel."   
  
Janeway: "And how do you feel...about me that is?"   
  
Chakotay: "You need to ask? I thought I was obvious."  
  
Chakotay takes Janeway in his arms and places a long sensual kiss on her. He let's go of her and she is left feeling disoriented.  
  
Janeway: (smiling) "You're right...I don't need to ask. Come on...let's go relieve Tuvok. I'm sure he'll be glad to see us. But first, I can really use a cup of coffee."   
  
On that note, they exit sickbay.   
  
24 hours later, the majority of the crew is back to normal with the exception of Seven who is regenerating. The rest of the senior staff is in the conference room.   
  
Conference Room   
  
Janeway: "First of all, I want to welcome everyone back. The past few months have been...interesting. We've all gotten a lot closer so as to speak but now we need to discuss our present situation..."   
  
B'Elanna: (whispering) "Harry...where's Seven?"   
  
Harry: (whispering) "Regenerating. The Doctor said she needs at least 48 hours in her alcove."   
  
B'Elanna: (whispering) "What did you do to her Star Fleet?"   
  
Harry: (whispering) "You should know...you're the one that told her about it."   
  
B'Elanna: (whispering) "Oh...never mind."  
  
Janeway: (distracted by her senior officer's private discussion) "B'Elanna...Harry...do you have something you'd like to share with the rest of us?"   
  
Harry: "Uh...No...Sorry Captain, we didn't mean to interrupt."   
  
B'Elanna: "I was just asking about Seven."   
  
Janeway: (glares at Harry and B'Elanna, then turns her attention to her Security Officer) "Tuvok, since you've been in command why don't you give us a status report."   
  
Tuvok: "Certainly Captain. According to our sensors, we should complete passage through the nebula in about a week. By that time we should be able to create a stable warp field."   
  
Janeway: "Nice going Commander, we owe you one."   
  
Doctor: "Actually two...if it wasn't for Mr. Tuvok's DNA, Voyager would still be the Love Boat."   
  
Tom: "Hey, I remember that show. It was based in the 20th Century where this cruise ship would travel to different ports o' call with celebrity passengers that fall in love."   
  
B'Elanna: "My God! We do sound like The Love Boat."  
  
Tuvok: "Lt. Paris, what would we ever do without your endless knowledge of irrelevant trivia of early Earth history? It is illogical to clutter your mind with such useless information, but for you, it seems appropriate."   
  
Tom: "I'll take that as a compliment...I think."   
  
Janeway: (smiling) "Getting back to business, Doctor is there anyone besides Seven that hasn't been inoculated?"   
  
Doctor: "No, she's the last one. As soon as her regeneration cycle is complete, I'll administer the antidote. I also want to add that the neo-natal department is completed and ready for business."   
  
Chakotay: "Good work Doctor. You're efforts are greatly appreciated.   
  
Janeway: "If there's nothing else to discuss, everyone's dismissed."   
  
48 hours later, the Doctor enters cargo bay 2 and waits for Seven's regeneration cycle to end. When Seven disengages from her alcove, the Doctor dispenses the antidote with a hypospray. Within minutes, Seven begins to convulse. The Doctor transports her directly to sickbay.   
  
Sickbay  
  
Doctor: (hailing the Bridge) "Sickbay to Bridge."   
  
Janeway: (V.O.) "Go ahead Doctor."   
  
Doctor: Captain, there's a problem with Seven. She's rejecting the antidote."   
  
Janeway: (V.O.) "I'm on my way."   
  
As Janeway exits the bridge, Harry joins her in the turbo lift. Within minutes, they arrive at sickbay and find Seven convulsing violently.   
  
Janeway: "Why is this happening?"   
  
Doctor: "I think the nanoprobes are resisting the antidote."   
  
The convulsions stop and Seven is left in a semi comatose state.   
  
Harry: "Is she going to be all right?"   
  
Doctor: "I don't know, talk to her Ensign, she may be able to hear you."   
  
Harry: "Seven, can you hear me? It's me, Harry...try to wake up."   
  
Seven continues to thrash around and doesn't acknowledge anyone.   
  
Janeway: "Seven, listen to me, you've got to wake up. Concentrate on my voice."   
  
Seven's tossing and turning subsides and she begins to wake up.   
  
Seven: (groggily, she opens her eyes) "Where am I?"   
  
Doctor: "You're in sickbay, how do you feel?"   
  
Seven: (disoriented) "I don't know. Is the baby okay?"   
  
Janeway: (taken by surprise, she looks at the Doctor) "Seven, what baby are you talking about?"   
  
Seven: "Mine of course and Ensign Kim's."   
  
Harry: (surprised) "Ah...Seven...we're not having a baby, we've never even been intimate."   
  
Seven: (sitting up) "What are you talking about Ensign...I'm having your baby. And the Captain is having the Commander's and B'Elanna is having Tom's."   
  
Kathryn: (amused) "Ah...Seven... nobody's pregnant. You must have been dreaming."  
  
Doctor: "Seven, do you know what happened to you?"   
  
Seven: "Yes, Ensign Kim and I had just finished copulating then I completed a regeneration cycle when you inoculated me with the antidote and then I ended up here. "   
  
Doctor: "That's not quite what happened. After entering the nebula, you were in Astrometrics when a power surge overloaded the EPS relay and you received a shock to your cortical node. Your cybernetic systems temporarily shut down and you lost consciousness. You've been in a coma for the past two weeks. These memories of yours, didn't happen. You were dreaming."   
  
Seven: (confused) "What about the nebula, it was supposed to take 147 days to clear it?"   
  
Janeway: "The nebula exists, but we cleared it days ago."   
  
Seven: (confused) "What about the pregnancies?"   
  
Doctor: "None that I know of."   
  
Seven: "Captain...you and the Commander...aren't you two having an affair?"   
  
Janeway: (embarrassed) "Well, that's none of your business, but no, we're just friends."   
  
Seven: "Ensign Kim...are we not having intimate relations?"  
  
Harry: (upset) "Unfortunately...no."   
  
Seven: "Then it was a dream. It seemed so real."   
  
Janeway: "Your dream sounds intriguing, I would love to hear about it someday."   
  
Seven: "Since none of the events took place, I don't think it would be appropriate to discuss it."   
  
Janeway: "Well then...in a few words, how would you describe it?"  
  
Seven: "For some reason, all I can think of is..."The Love Boat".   
  
  
The End...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
